The purpose of this project is to formulate, design and test a research instrument that will elicit information on the personal values of the respondent. The essential character of the instrument, preliminary models for which have already been created, is the presentation of a series of pictures drawn to present realistic scenes depicting actions that evoke a response expressing the person's evaluation of a course of action. I thus utilize the basic technique of the TAT in that it is a picture test, but differs from that instrument not only in ultimate purpose, but in the fact that the scenes are drawn with realistic detail so as to convey explicit value choices. The use of this instrument will enable the examiner to establish cultural values for any homogeneous group. It thus contributes to the social aspect of motivation. If the instrument proves successful (as preliminary uses indicate) it should contribute not only to an understanding of social behavior, but also be useful for an understanding of social conflict and for personnel counselling.